Little Does She Know
by Rasuka - Chan
Summary: Well my first Lily and James fanfic : Hope it's good enough for you. Life can never be if you only dream about it so make it happen.


**Little Does She Know  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the story line and the ideas.

_Author's note: Well my first Lily and James fanfiction. I quite like this couple. In fact it is my favourite couple in this series I would say. This one came from one random boring day when I had nothing to do. It is inspired by one of my random fantasies of life. It's interesting how people think huh? I guess there are just things that we cannot say about the future. O and comments and flaming is welcomed. _;)

* * *

He's sitting in the common room with his new girlfriend. He's such an ass. We just became an item a week ago and I found out that he's cheating on me a few days ago. I dumped him and he came begging at my feet to take him back. Seeing him in the common room with that girl all the time just hurts so much. I am never going to fall for guys even if they are not like Jake.

(LINE BREAK)

I'm watching here again. Ever since she broke up with Jake, I've never seen her cry. She's always staring at Jake and Melody in the corner cuddling and having a full blast snog session. I always wondered why if she feels so much pain, she just won't go to her other common room to avoid them. I want to just go up to her and comfort her and tell her it's okay to cry because I'll be there for her. I feel so hopeless because she hates me and every time I try, I'll probably just screw up.

(LINE BREAK)

I should just go back to the head's common room after I go for a little walk. That might just take my mind off things for a bit. I wonder if James is in there. Hopefully he is. He is after all the only person that jokes and has an awesome sense of humor. I guess he never really liked me huh? He just stopped asking me out. He actually grew up for a change. I actually really like this new him.

(LINE BREAK)

She's standing up. Most likely to take a walk and go back to the head's common room. I should go on patrol soon. It's my patrol night. Hopefully I'll catch her during her little walk and get to talk to her. Wait a minute. Why is she going to the grounds? I better follow her and transform when in the grounds and maybe get a chance to listen to her problems. She might get really mad at me but I suppose I can take her anger as long as she's happy after.

(LINE BREAK)

There's a white stag walking towards here from the forbidden forest?! Since when did stags live in the forest? I'm sure the stag would listen to my problems.  
"You are such a handsome stag. So carefree and happy. I'm guessing you must have lost your way home to be wandering around the school grounds."  
The stag looked at her curiously and she continued.  
"I remembered someone who always gave me that look. He used to ask me out three times a day ever since fourth year. This year he's a complete different person. Sweet and caring, kind and quiet. He stopped asking me out. I kind of miss the attention you could say. Got myself a boyfriend hoping that it would take away all the missed attention and found that my boyfriend was cheating on me. I have no idea anymore. I should really give James a chance don't you think?"  
The stag then ran off back into the forest and left Lily crying freely into her hands.  
"Why didn't I give him a chance when I still have the chance to do so?"  
Suddenly strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She continue crying into her hands not noticing the warmth encircling her. James watched her crying in pain and hugged her tighter. He gently placed a kiss on her neck and whispered in her ear that everything would be alright. Lily, shocked as she was, turned around to look for the source of the voice. She was surprised to find James' arms around her and his eyes shining with pain and love.  
"What are you doing out here?"  
"I'm suppose to be on patrol but I saw you coming outside and wondered what was wrong seeing you were so upset about Jake."  
"You didn't hear every thing I said, did you?"  
"Well, I wasn't about to intrude your peaceful moment with that white stag that you were talking to."  
"Good, so I won't be under going some major teasing."  
"How so?"  
"I revealed rather embarrassing information to that stag."  
Seeing his smile starting to curve into a smirk, Lily was starting to get a little worried.  
"You heard didn't you? Now you are going to tease me."  
"You meant all of that didn't you? The stay being handsome, miss the attention I gave you, the stag being carefree and happy, I'm now sweet, caring, kind and quiet and you would give me a chance if I asked?" He exclaimed in a shocked whisper.  
"I did mean all of that for your information and I see your ego starting to grow. I hardly way you changed now."  
Lily turned around and slapped James across the face and ran back into the school. It took a while for James to recover from the shock of Lily's words and slap. He quickly ran after her hoping to catch her.  
"Wait Lily!"  
He held onto her hand and wasn't going to let her go.  
"Please stop running or even trying to run and listen to what I have to say alright?"  
Lily gave no answer and James took the silence meant to continue.  
"I hope every thing I've said here would not be revealed as it is not for embarrassment but it is for the safety and happiness of a friend of mine. To begin, I will tell you about everything since I have nothing to hide as I think you won't betray Remus' trust but if he gets mad at me, I suppose I have only myself to blame. IN first year, when I first saw you alone on the train with Snape, I found you as the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on. I've liked you since then. That year, I made friends with Remus, Sirius and Peter. We were known as the Marauders. That you already know about. Apart from that we also had many secrets that people don't know about. One of them is that Sirius, Peter and I became animagi in our fifth year to keep Remus company during his transformations. If you didn't already know, he is a werewolf. I hope you won't tell anyone as Remus would be shunned by the school population and the other three of us would be in big trouble with the law. Truthfully, Sirius and Remus have both known I really like you but they also knew that I don't have the guts yo ask you out so at the beginning of fourth year, Sirius dared me to ask you out. The first time you rejected me, it was painful. I could feel my heart breaking into a million pieces but it gave me a stronger will to keep trying. So I kept trying. By fifth year, after that incident at the lake, I realized I have to grow up so I tried to grow up in sixth year. Even though my hatred for Snape was still very high, I stopped pranking him continuously and jinxing him at every opportunity. Remember there was this period of time when the Marauders had a big argument? Sirius told Snape how to get past the Whomping Willow and almost killed Snape. When I found out his plan, I knew I couldn't let Remus attack Snape as Remus would feel extremely guilty. I had no other choice but to pull Snape back. He swore to Professor Dumberdore that he won't tell anyone. It caused the huge rift between us. I suppose after this incident, I finally stopped pranking Snape and jinxing altogether. I remember your words from that day in fifth year. I remember I cried for a week after that because they hurt so much. Remus told me during the holidays that I should just stop trying to ask you out and give you space. It hurt a lot to see you with Jake. It hurt a lot to see Jake hurt you. It also hurt a lot when I can't do anything to help you feel better so I followed you in my animagus form tonight. I just had to hope that you would feel more comfortable talking to animals. I suppose if you are mad at me, you have every right to be... mhmm..."  
"James, you have to learn to shut up during the right time alright hun?"  
James nodded his head and asked "Lily, would you be my girlfriend?"  
"Must I show you my answer again?" James nodded and was answered with another passionate and mind blowing kiss. The young couple then walked back to the head's common room hand in hand.

* * *

_I hope you liked it._:) _There might be a sequel if I come up with new ideas._


End file.
